<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keys and kisses by rokkuhato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823862">keys and kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato'>rokkuhato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Teef, aren’t you forgetting something?” Aerith’s soft call rang from the bed.</p><p>Tifa’s boots came to a scraping halt against the wooden floor. Slipping a hand through one of her fingerless gloves, she retraced her steps and absentmindedly leans down to place a chaste kiss at one corner of Aerith’s mouth.</p><p> <br/>Or that one time I just wanted to write  domestic aerti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keys and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is unbeta'd so mistakes are all mine. domestic aerti is what i live for!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith’s eyes fluttered open at the gentle hand nudging her shoulders. Blearily, her vision adjusted to the sudden brightness cascading through the window as the room was faintly illuminated before her. Beginning to open her eyes, she was met with soft scarlet hues staring right back at her. Right. She spent the night at Tifa’s. She’s in Tifa’s space. On her bed. They’ve only just started dating for a while now and Aerith had never been happier. She can still remember clear as day the moment they broke out the news to the gang and everyone had been really supportive about it. Tifa was most nervous about revealing it to her bestfriend. But surprisingly, the said blonde; Cloud, just shrugged his shoulders and murmured that they weren’t really that subtle (which had earned him a light punch from Tifa) and had known that it was bound to happen sooner or later.</p><p>Tifa was kneeling beside her bed, a guilty smile gracing her lips. “Hey, sorry I woke you up but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”</p><p>Aerith yawns, rubbing her eyes as she tries to snap herself out of her slumbered state. “What time is it?”</p><p>“A little past nine.” Tifa straightened up from her kneeling position, chancing a glance towards the wall-clock. “Cloud’s at the bar. He said Jesse had an idea and wanted to try something new about this drink so I have to prepare the place early.”</p><p>Aerith just hums and moves to stretch her arms. “S’okay. I have to get home anyway. My mother’s probably worried though I did tell her I’m spending the night with you.”</p><p>Tifa blushed despite herself, she was still new to this kind of thing and she can’t help but always be nervous when it comes to the florist’s mother, Elmyra, who had always been protective of her daughter, “Okay, I made some toast and eggs if you’re hungry. You can eat before you leave.”</p><p>Aerith merely bobs her head; the drowsiness still seeping into her veins and Tifa gave her one last smile before she turns for the door. The brunette was about to flop back on the warm sheets, opting to sleep in for a little more while before preparing to go home but a flash of shining object caught her peripheral vision at the bedside table.</p><p>“<em>Teef</em>, aren’t you forgetting something?” Aerith’s soft call rang from the bed.</p><p>Tifa’s boots came to a scraping halt against the wooden floor. Slipping a hand through one of her fingerless gloves, she retraced her steps and absentmindedly leans down to place a chaste kiss at one corner of Aerith’s mouth.</p><p>The florist’s face etched into some sort of bemusement before it was being replaced by something softer; <em>delicate</em> even, “I meant these.” Aerith hands her the bar keys, the clinking of metal reaching her ears loudly as if to mock her and Aerith’s tone barely tethered to a sly when she speaks, “But thanks.”</p><p>Tifa blinks. <em>Once. Twice.</em> If she could, she would wish for every deity to open the ground and swallow her right there. She was so sure she put that in her pockets. With her pink tainted cheeks, she grabs the dangling keys from Aerith’s grip. Trying to force nonchalance in her tone but to no avail. “Oh... guess I needed this too.”</p><p>Aerith brings a hand to her mouth, chuckling softly, “You’re cute when you blush.”</p><p>Tifa rolled her eyes but there wasn’t a bite in her voice, “Sorry, I got distracted." She finished her excuse lamely, "You just looked really cute in my shirt.” </p><p>True enough, Aerith was indeed wearing one of her old shirts (probably way too big for her frame but who cares she still looked gorgeous. Aerith had always looked gorgeous) paired with a little shorts and Tifa had always been expressive on how she loves seeing the brunette in her clothes.</p><p>“Silly.” With green eyes twinkling in amusement, the florist hooked a finger at one of her suspenders and pulls her in for a proper kiss. She was forced to lean down as Aerith was still sitting on her bed and Tifa had to brace herself by placing her hands at either side of Aerith’s legs. The florist tastes sweet like the nectar of the flowers she’d grow in her garden and when Tifa swipes a tongue to deepen the kiss chasing for more of that addicting taste, Aerith pressed a gentle hand against her chest, pulling back slightly with a soft sigh, “As much as I love making out with you, I wouldn’t want you to be late for work.”</p><p>Tifa sat back on the bed and snaked an arm around the petite girl’s waist, dropping her head on her shoulder as she lets herself get lost in Aerith’s flowery scent and try to regain her breathing back, “Cloud can cover my shift.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. I bet he could.” Aerith leans in further, pressing herself to the warm body, “But I doubt the regulars of Seventh Heaven would want to miss their favorite bartender.”</p><p>Tifa exhales through her nose, begrudgingly pulling away from the embrace, and the minute she did, she’s already missing Aerith’s warmth, “Fine.”</p><p>“Tell you what, if you wipe that cute little pout off your face, I’ll drop by later to see you at work.”</p><p>Tifa’s eyes lit up like a kid who just got her early present for Christmas, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. But I need to get home first and change then I’ll have to deliver some flowers to the orphanage.”</p><p>“Alright.” Tifa’s eyes softened, “Sorry I couldn’t come with you.”</p><p>Aerith shakes her head, tone teasing, “It’s no biggie. I could handle a few errands without my <em>pretty</em> bodyguard.”</p><p>Tifa raised an eyebrow at the words, “Bodyguard?”</p><p>Aerith giggled, the sound ringing like a soft chime to Tifa’s ears, “It’s a little joke between me and the kids.”</p><p>Tifa narrowed her eyes into slits playfully but soon relents when Aerith wouldn’t give her something past the teasing smile. “See you later?”</p><p>Aerith beams sunnily, giving one last peck on the bartender’s lips.</p><p>“It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>